


and i, and i...

by sickgirl_mp3



Series: it's a birthday ting #BRICKSQUAD [2]
Category: wht i neeeeeeeeeeeeeeed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickgirl_mp3/pseuds/sickgirl_mp3
Summary: one time im pretty sure i had meningitis and we watched a whole documentary about tickling fetishes and i remember that fondly
Series: it's a birthday ting #BRICKSQUAD [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870294





	and i, and i...

Megan likes control. Almost everything in her life is controlled. Climate controlled house in Piney Point with a climate controlled Audi in the driveway. Fixed income, everything on Autopay. Fixed schedule for the next three months. Dental appointments and checkups scheduled six months in advance. She doesn't like to make space for the unexpected or the uncontrollable— which is why she is very confused as to how Ryan has pervaded her life. Ryan is more than a little wild, with an occupation that, while not unconventional for today’s standards, is still out of the box- especially for a man. With that comes the constant suggestions of new things to try, some things she is familiar with, and some she isn’t. Today is no different.

“I’ll bite: I’m actually kinda interested in it. I just don't know how to get into it because I don't know the first thing about how to do it,” Megan admits. 

Ryan perks up at the sound of Megan actually being in agreement with him and he knows to act on it as quickly and efficiently as possible. 

“What if I told you I could help you get into it?” Ryan says, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Megan stares at him, confused, and then she laughs. 

“Slow down.”

“I… can help you get into it,” Ryan says as slowly as humanly possible. 

“No freaky sh- okay, well. No WEIRD shit?” Megan asks hesitantly. 

“No weird shit,” Ryan responds, laughing, “Here's a rough itinerary, lemme know how you feel about it…”

“Go ahead.”

* * *

Ryan's trip to the hardware store is a breeze. He'd suggested an abandoned parking structure (looking back, that's a tad extreme), but Megan thought that was a little  _ too _ public, so Ryan is headed back home. Megan had suggested her backyard, and when he thought of it, he was shocked; he hadn't realized her neighbors had balconies that looked down into her own yard. No tape, that's too “serial killer-y,” but tie-down straps, a belt, and an air mattress in the grass all have the green light. 5 stays with a friend (Ryan is still confused regarding that), and they only go through with it if the weather permits; pneumonia isn't hot, Megan says. 

* * *

Megan's hands are tied above her head; her feet are on the ground at her request because he suggested her being a _ little  _ higher but it was difficult. Ryan had also gotten her a tiny pair of shorts from the store on the way home, so she's wearing them now- Ryan sees the benefit of her having them on as he stands behind her, taking in the sun beating down on her skin and the flecks of glitter he sees as a result. He gets excited when he rips her shorts down the seam in the middle. 

“Oh?” she says, a very… interesting laugh easing out of her. It’s uneasy, but it's not the worst “uneasy,” it's the “being in uncharted territory” and “I liked that” kind.

“I know you think safety w-”

“Shut up, I’m getting used to it, don't stop.”

He reaches for her shirt, stretched tight over her torso, preparing to tear it. 

“And don't touch my shirt. Pull it off, please.”

“Okay, after this you really can't tell me what to do.”

Ryan decides to leave her shirt alone for the time being, hands on her hips as he pulls her flush to him, his chest on her back. He presses a kiss to her head and Megan accidentally tugs on her restraint, whining out of the result: obvious frustration. She always likes to hug him when they kiss.

“Forgetful, huh?” Ryan quips. 

“You make it easy to forget,” Megan says. 

Ryan huffs a laugh out, getting down on one knee and picking the belt up, wrapping it around her upper thighs and buckling it tightly. He stands back up and firmly yanks the belt one time before sweetly kissing Megan, who giggles quietly.

“You gonna laugh before I even touch you?” Ryan says, fighting laughter. “Save it for when the time calls for it.”

Megan also begins to attempt to stifle her laughter, looking at Ryan expectantly.

“Go!” Megan says, trying her hardest not to laugh.

“Not yet!” Ryan returns. He finds his way behind Megan, pressing his body against hers. The breeze around them alleviates him of the persistent heat. Her shirt is short, some of her midsection exposed, and Ryan doesn’t have a shirt on at all; the slight sweat from both of their bodies makes their skin stick together somewhat. Ryan presses a kiss to Megan’s shoulder and he then moves up to her neck, where he gently kisses a spot right below her ear that he knows she likes. He feels her shift around anxiously and groan, annoyed.

“Ryan,” he hears her say bluntly. He shushes her in response, knowing what she’s going to say next— she’s gonna ask for a hug, because for a reason Ryan has yet to know, she loves to hold him. He gives her a hug from behind, swaying back and forth slightly as he enjoys the feeling of just holding her.

“I…” Megan begins before trailing off.

Ryan abruptly starts tickling her sides, his fingers quickly moving across her soft skin. She squirms, letting out a raspy yell before laughing and begging him to stop. Her laughter is so infectious that it makes Ryan chuckle as he keeps going. Megan snorts and Ryan laughs even harder. “You didn’t,” wheezes from Ryan amidst a laugh. Megan writhes around helplessly, trying to catch her breath and grinning hard. Ryan pokes her in her stomach before tickling her there, making her scream hoarsely. Ryan feels like he could listen to Megan laugh forever; he thinks it’s one of the best things about her, truthfully. Hearing her gasp for air between her noisy laughs is like being on cloud nine. He had a question going into this- it’s the reason he wanted to do any of this in the first place- a question of whether or not he got turned on by the concept of tickling. He knew he hated being tickled himself, but he didn’t know if he liked to see it happen to someone else. However, he can now confirm he does, and he believes it largely has to do with the fact that it consists of seeing Megan happy. He’s not gonna tell her, though— he can’t tell if getting turned on by that is weird or sweet.

“Ryan, I love you, but…”

Ryan is pulled from his thoughts by Megan speaking.

“What’d you say?” he asks, still tickling her.

“I love you, but… I’m tired…” she slowly trails off, much quieter than usual, almost whispering.

Ryan is shocked at her saying she loves him; that’s something they haven’t said yet. He’s so taken by the admission that he almost doesn’t feel her go limp. He quickly turns her around to see that she’s unconscious. Stunned and staring in disbelief for a minute, he shakes her gently. No response. He hastily unties her, and despite her being dead weight he’s able to drag her through the house while he puts pants on her and looks for her keys. He’s actually somewhat proud of himself for being able to put her in the car and put a seat belt on her— really, he’s just trying to focus on something positive because he feels an overwhelming amount of concern. 

As he speeds to the hospital his mind races; every time someone takes too long to drive off when a light goes green he’s upset enough to yell. He only feels  _ some  _ relief when she’s in the hospital bed, and then the sight of her in a hospital bed starts to alarm him. He sees nurses try to sneak a glance into the room as they pass because Megan’s there; if he weren’t so worried about her he’d politely ask them to fuck off. 

Time must fly by quite fast because before Ryan knows it Megan is awake— confused, but awake. She looks around for a second before her eyebrows knit together, skepticism settling into her features slowly. She drawls Ryan’s name questioningly.

“Hey,” he says apprehensively, “So... you passed out. Or something. While we were in the backyard. One minute you were like, ‘ahaha, haha, Ryan, stop,’ and then the next…”

Him makes his body go limp. Megan giggles.

“You were dehydrated,it turns out…  _ but _ , before you passed out, you said something kinda crazy-”

Megan nods knowingly, surely. “I meant it,” comes from her matter-of-factly before she whispers, asking if Ryan thinks they’ll let her get some jello.

“I’m definitely in love with you… and fuck what they’ll let you do, I’m getting you one anyway,” Ryan says coyly, kissing Megan on the forehead.


End file.
